


Клубный день

by Li_Liana



Series: Работа под прикрытием [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, Fishing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Куроо, Суга, Дайчи и Кенма работают агентами в отделе спецопераций. У Дайчи, Куроо и Суги – стабильный сложившийся тройничок. Очередное дело  приводит их в подозрительный ночной клуб.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Работа под прикрытием [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/948024
Kudos: 9





	Клубный день

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл "Работа под прикрытием" № 14. К этому времени четверка уже вернулась в агентство, которое теперь возглавляет Бокуто.

Первый стакан Куроо ухитряется незаметно выплеснуть. Второй – нечаянно перевернуть и разлить, по крайней мере, выглядит это именно так и вполне убедительно. Когда ему наливают третий, то подозрительно пялится уже не только бармен, но и добрая половина посетителей клуба. Приходится пить. Вкус странный. Куроо точно знает, что туда намешана какая-то дрянь, но, как всегда, с выбором у него не густо. Остается надеяться на пачку абсорбента, выпитого перед самым входом в притон.

Но за третьим стаканом следуют четвертый и пятый. Куроо начинает вести, пока – не сильно, заранее принятые таблетки хоть частично компенсируют эффект от ядреного пойла. Голова остается светлой, координация тоже пока в норме, но начинает накатывать мутное, вязкое и будоражаще-острое желание. И при этом какое-то странное. Не то чтобы Куроо был таким уж спецом по всякой наркоте, но насколько он знает, все сексуальные стимуляторы действуют примерно одинаково, вызывая возбуждение вообще, как класс, без изначальной конкретизации эротического направления. По крайней мере, на уровне действия самого препарата. А тут ему явно, до зуда хочется, чтобы его трахнули. Хотя собственный член уже набух и болезненно упирается в штаны, все мысли и желания отнюдь не как подрочить или иначе достичь разрядки, а лишь в сторону чужих членов, которые можно заполучить в собственную задницу. И это действительно странно. И уж точно проблема не в его башке. Хотя обычно его примерно равно устраивает и трахать самому, и подставляться под других, но первое – все же больше. А тут – ну как отрезало. Настолько, что с трудом удается не пялиться на окружающих совсем уж откровенно, представляя, насколько там большие и толстые члены под штанами и как офигительно распирающе они будут ощущаться у него внутри.

А пока Куроо отстраненно размышляет, что мешают в местное пойло и до чего дошла современная химия, он уже второй раз выходит на танцпол. Где его совершенно беззастенчиво лапают и прижимаются со всех сторон. И черт, как же ему это нравится, и насколько пугает – где-то там, на окраине сознания, куда еще не добрался эффект от местных наркотических коктейлей. Мозг еще не отключился полностью, и Куроо вполне осознает, насколько это неебический треш, но он до одури хочет, чтобы его выебали, готов ложиться под всех и каждого. Раз за разом, когда к его бедру, животу или заднице прижимается чей-то стояк, волне ощутимый даже сквозь одежду, Куроо так и тянет пойти за ним, не отпускать, отдаться ему. Отправиться следом за незнакомцем в один из расположенных вдоль стен альковов со шторками, где наконец-то освободиться от жмущих и давящих штанов и с упоением насладиться ощущением вламывающегося в него чужого члена.

И ведь в половине из них народ уже вовсю трахается. Некоторые и занавеси не закрыли. Или он даже не дойдет до алькова, ляжет под первого попавшегося мужика прямо в зале, да хоть на одном из тех бильярдных столов в углу. Но вот только одним дело не ограничится. И двумя тоже. Или хотя бы тремя. Куроо видит, как на него смотрят, и сколь многие. И ведь он здесь сегодня новичок, впервые пришедший по гостевой карте в закрытый гей-клуб. После посещения которого за последний год пропало уже несколько десятков человек – и это только известные в агентстве случаи. И все – исключительно вот такие приглашенные гости. Насколько знают у них в отделе, постоянные члены клуба никуда не деваются и не пропадают.

Когда начинает звучать очередная мелодия, Куроо понимает, что пора завязывать, иначе все и правда может очень плохо закончиться. Даже притом что он здесь не один – на улице дежурят Суга с Дайчи, а в соседнем здании в центре связи сидит Кенма, но если Куроо сейчас окончательно поведет и он нарвется на групповой трах, то сделать они ничего не смогут. Второй гостевой карты или пригласительного у них нет, охрана у клуба серьезная, даже слишком – пара человек с ними не справятся. Для вызова кавалерии в лице спецназа поводов нет. Все, приплыли.

Куроо опрокидывает в себя еще один коктейль и идет к диванчику в самом дальнем углу зала, где сидит владелец притона и его цель. Дорогу ожидаемо преграждают два мордоворота, за их спинами маячат еще трое.

– Чего тебе? – неприветливо интересуется один из них.

– Станцевать хочу. Стриптиз. Для босса, – нетрезво ухмыляется Куроо ему в лицо. – Танец на коленях, слышал о таком?

Охранник презрительно кривится:

– А губа не дура. Может, для меня станцуешь? – он обхватывает Куроо за талию и притягивает к себе, вжимаясь полувозбужденным членом в низ живота.

– Ну не твоя же подпись стоит на моем пригласительном, нет? – скалится Куроо, но при этом не отстраняется, а наоборот, прижимается еще плотнее и, подкидывая бедра, трется о чужой пах.

Какой же все-таки здоровый мордоворот, и член у него что надо. И как же хочется заполучить его в себя, чтобы вошел, заполнил до упора и наконец-то унял этот полыхающий внутри пожар ежесекундно усиливающегося и все более невыносимого остро-болезненного желания. А Куроо буквально жаждет, чтобы его трахнули – прямо здесь и сейчас. Да пожестче. И хоть вся эта охрана скопом. Можно прямо на глазах у босса, вот как раз на его столе. И для дела – то что надо. Как раз нужное расстояние до телефона. А пока охрана будет его ебать, Кенма как раз успеет взломать смартфон босса и скачать всю нужную им информацию. Отличный же вариант. Просто замечательный.

Но Куроо все еще помнит, все еще понимает, что – нет. И его изначальный план куда лучше. Но как же хочется, чтобы его выебали, прям до звона в ушах. Чертова наркота.

– Пусти его, – раздается с дивана. – Только обыщите.

Да можно подумать, сюда удастся что-то пронести – на входе такой досмотр устраивают, что и скрепку лишнюю протащить сложно, а уж Куроо знает в этом толк. Его в очередной раз облапывают в четыре руки. Куроо подставляется под них, услужливо раздвигая ноги. Охранники ни в чем себе не отказывают – беззастенчиво мнут его задницу, проходятся поверх брюк по уже колом стоящему члену, болезненно прижимая его. Про остальную тушку и говорить нечего, но по Куроо за сегодняшний вечер уже столько раз прошлись чужие руки – от и до, что он почти не обращает на это внимания, пользуясь случаем, чтобы исподтишка рассмотреть хозяина клуба уже почти вблизи, на расстоянии всего пары шагов.

Рядом с ним по обе руки сидят двое. Один – совсем юный паренек с пшеничными волосами, второй, черненький, заметно постарше, но телосложение у него такое же мальчишеское. Интересно, весьма. Предпочтения босса, можно сказать, налицо. И Куроо в них совершенно не вписывается, а вот Кенма – вполне. Неужели Суга мог такое пропустить во время подготовки операции? А если знал, то тогда почему промолчал?

Куроо пытается вспомнить анкетные данные пропавших без вести. Да, восемнадцати-двадцатилетних среди них было много, это и понятно, учитывая специфику заведения. Но вот рост, вес пропавших… Нет, ничего этого на экране на отрядном брифинге не было. Только фото и возраст. А когда Дайчи с Сугой под видом агентов ФБР ходили опрашивать тех, кто в соцсетях упоминал, что получил гостевое приглашение в этот клуб (хотя потом почти все и удаляли записи об этом), то среди них не было ни одного такого низенького и щупленького, Куроо точно помнит. Суга делал записи разговоров скрытой камерой, Куроо их потом смотрел. Очень настораживающая закономерность.

Но Куроо сейчас слишком занят, чтобы осознать, что именно из нее следует. Охранники наконец-то заканчивают обыск, напоследок вообще залезая в трусы. Босс делает приглашающий жест. Ну окей, обещал стриптиз, будет стриптиз. Правда, с танцем непосредственно на коленях не складывается, скорее возле, около и под, но, по крайней мере, это больше похоже на танец, чем на прелюдию к сексу. Или Куроо так кажется. Или он на это надеется. Главное, что босс смотрит одобрительно, а браслет Куроо все это время находится в непосредственной близости от нужного смартфона.

Когда он заканчивает свое мини-представление, то на нем остаются только полуспущенные штаны и стянутые на бедра трусы. Наушника у него нет. Тут на входе, и правда очень параноидальные обыски. Но Кенма говорил, что ему хватит пяти минут.

Куроо ловит задумчивый взгляд босса, и на мгновение его обжигает паникой – а вдруг тому понравилось, тогда сегодня ему отсюда точно не выйти, и не факт, выберется ли вообще. Но почти сразу паника удивительным образом преобразовывается в очередной всплеск возбуждения. Да сколько ж можно? Но возмущается он уже чисто рефлекторно, скорее повинуясь бессмысленной заклинившей привычке. А на самом деле он не то что не против, он очень даже за. Куроо облизывает пересохшие губы и откидывается назад, приглашающе разводя ноги – танец он закончил на корточках перед боссом. Тот еще несколько секунд продолжает его разглядывать, а потом едва заметно качает головой – Куроо в самом деле совершенно не в его вкусе. Босс коротко кивает одному из подручных:

– Проследи, чтобы сегодня мальчика не поломали. Я хочу потом еще посмотреть на него на пилоне.

Мордоворот вцепляется Куроо в плечо, но тот выворачивается и с отчаянной наглостью хватается за высокий бокал, стоящий перед боссом – единственный достаточно большой и почти полный из всего имеющегося на столе:

– А можно призовые? – развязно интересуется он и, прежде чем успевает услышать ответ, залпом опрокидывает в себя.

Куроо ожидаемо обливается и заходится кашлем – чего и следовало добиться. А распробовав еще, вдобавок чуть ли не давится выпитым. Это что, шампанское было? Ну охренеть. Он вытирает губы тыльной стороной руки, попутно скусывая с браслета одну из бусин, вообще уже не очень понимая, зачем он продолжает следовать плану. Ведь задание уже выполнено, данные они скачали, теперь можно расслабиться и оттянуться вовсю. И наконец-то потрахаться!

Босс и подручные смеются над его выходкой. Мордоворот все-таки поднимает на ноги путающегося в полуспущенных трусах и штанах Куроо и тащит к центру зала, там выпихивает его вперед и предлагает:

– Кому свежачка?

Желающих находится много. Зарождающийся спор быстро перетекает в спонтанный аукцион, и тут Куроо наконец-то скручивает и выворачивает рвотой прямо под ноги его потенциальным владельцам на эту ночь. Народ плюется, матерится и отскакивает в стороны.

– Я сейчас, – отплевываясь, бормочет Куроо и, пошатываясь, шустро удаляется в сторону уборной.

Там он сначала умывается и плещет водой в лицо, потом и вовсе засовывает голову под кран. Наркотический дурман немного отступает. По-прежнему все мысли только о сексе. Вернее, почти все. Совершенно дурацкую идею вернуться в зал и все-таки славно потрахаться Куроо давит в зародыше. Нафига ему посторонние члены? Его же там Дайчи ждет – вот и выебет. Он подходит к окну и подает условный сигнал. На исключительно многофункциональном браслете болтаются не только капсула с рвотным и устройство доступа, но и много еще чего полезного, например, точечный микрофонарик.

Несколько минут ничего не происходит, Куроо успевает натянуть трусы со штанами, и в дверь уже первый раз стучат, пока вполне мирно интересуясь, когда он выйдет. И он опять начинает сомневаться, а не вернуться ли, когда огромный кусок внешней стены с диким грохотом рассыпается в пыль.

Куроо ошарашенно моргает. Такого не было в их плане, он точно помнит! Но куда деваться, он ныряет в провал. Спустя несколько секунд где-то в стороне раздаются выстрелы, вернее, судя по звукам, начинается вполне бодрая перестрелка. На улице темно и все еще пыльно после взрыва. Куроо совершенно не понимает, куда идти – просто шагает куда-то вперед, подальше от звуков выбиваемой двери, которая долго не продержится, когда его ловят за руку и роняют на мотоцикл. Стартуют так резко, что он едва успевает сесть и чудом не сваливается от рывка.

Первые несколько минут он наслаждается ощущением бьющего в лицо прохладного ночного воздуха. В голове постепенно проясняется, но все то же, буквально выжигающее изнутри желание даже не думает куда-то рассасываться или уходить. А еще до него наконец-то доходит, что мотоцикл ведет вовсе не Дайчи, а Куроо вжимается стояком в спину Суги. Черт, досадно. Куроо разочарованно стонет.

– Все в порядке? – тут же обеспокоенно спрашивает Суга.

– Да зашибись. Но от их пойла трахаться тянет, хоть вой.

– Ну подрочи, – не оборачиваясь бросает тот.

– Не в том смысле, – вздыхает Куроо, ну не говорить же, что ему сейчас просто крайняк как нужно, чтобы его жестко выебали, что вот совсем, ни разу не в стиле Суги. – А где Дайчи?

– Отвлекал их перестрелкой у входа, а потом уехал в противоположную сторону, уводит хвост.

– Ясно, – кивает Куроо.

Фигово. Мысль про то, что лучше бы он остался в клубе, опять начинает казаться до чертиков соблазнительной, но туда они точно уже не вернутся. Куроо прикидывает варианты, как найти приключений на собственную задницу – в самом прямом смысле слова, когда Суга неожиданно тормозит в одном из переулков. Он набрасывает на Куроо свою куртку и тянет к ближайшей двери. Только оказавшись внутри, Куроо осознает, что это секс-шоп. Как оригинально они заехали, однако. Пока Куроо, чуть ли не облизываясь, пялится на ассортимент, Суга быстро выбирает что-то с витрины, и они вываливаются обратно в переулок.

Хотя они в магазине были буквально минут пять, в теплом помещении Куроо опять повело. Суга решительно разворачивает его к стене, поливает смазкой свежекупленный вибратор и в несколько быстрых решительных движений загоняет его в изнывающую задницу Куроо. А потом включает. И это – хорошо, упоительно и мозговыносительно хорошо. Вибратор большой, даже огромный, и, похоже, Суга сразу его выкрутил на максимальную мощность или близко к тому. И Куроо не перестает удивляться, как у Суги раз за разом в самых неожиданных ситуациях смазка всегда оказывается с собой – ведь в магазине, насколько он видел, тот ее не покупал. 

Суга продолжает двигать вибратором внутри него, одновременно дроча ему, пока Куроо не доходит до пика, но разрядка не приносит никакого облегчения, и буквально через пару минут у него уже снова стояк, словно и не он только что залил все своей спермой. Суга пару минут критически смотрит на это безобразие, а потом, так и не вынув вибратора, бросает:

– Ладно, поехали.

Сидеть на мотоцикле со включенным вибратором в заднице? Это весьма интригующе и воодушевляюще. Куроо откидывается назад, едва удерживаясь пальцами за плечи Суги, чтобы его пронизывало буквально насквозь, задевал как можно болезненнее и сильнее. Куроо почти полностью погружается в ощущения, отключаясь от реальности, и снова выныривает в нее, лишь когда они приезжают на очередную безликую конспиративную квартиру. Но главное, что там есть замечательная широченная кровать. Куроо кажется, что он буквально плавится от болезненно-изматывающего желания. Больше всего он хочет, чтобы его снова трахали прямо тут, не отходя от двери, но Суге будет неудобно. Сцепив зубы, он стаскивает одежду, падает на покрывало и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Суга снова раз за разом почти полностью вынимает и загоняет обратно в него вибратор – глубоко, безжалостно, резко, но Куроо все равно мало. Желание еще больше и еще сильнее буквально выворачивает его изнутри. Он раз за разом подбрасывает задницу навстречу движениям Суги. Куроо кончает снова и снова, но после короткой передышки возбуждение опять накатывает мутной тяжелой волной, которая начисто сметает все, кроме безумного желания подставляться, ощущать как можно более сильное распирание от входящего в его задницу члена, чувствовать силу и мощь чужих толчков, отдаваться кому-то – непрерывно, страстно, безудержно.

Суга оставляет вибратор и ныряет пальцами в задницу Куроо. Сначала просовывает три и начинает массировать простату. И это как раз то, что Куроо надо – сразу ему так кажется, но потом он понимает, что и этого мало. Суга словно чувствует это и добавляет четвертый палец, а потом всей рукой ныряет внутрь.

Куроо грызет подушку, чтобы не выть в голос, но сам толкается навстречу – остановиться он просто не может, физически. Внутри него Суга вытворяет полное черт-те что: давит кулаком, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, пробирается еще глубже и дальше, чем доставал вибратор. Это чертовски больно, но еще более – упоительно хорошо, и Куроо наконец-то понемногу начинает отпускать. Он в очередной раз кончает, захлебываясь криком, и вырубается.

***  


Куроо просыпается поздно: в луже собственной уже засохшей спермы, с ноющей задницей – но бывало и хуже. И с каменным стояком.

Судя по звукам – Суга на кухне. Да, хорошая мысль, жрать хочется так, что аж желудок подводит, но еще больше – пить. Куроо, едва сдерживая стон, встает и проскальзывает в ванную. Но его маневр не остается незамеченным. Проходит пара минут и Суга ныряет к нему в душ. Интересно, это он на кухне голяком возился или успел так быстро раздеться? Впрочем, неважно.

Куроо подхватывает Сугу, прижимая к стене, тот привычно обхватывает его ногами, утыкаясь анусом в головку члена Куроо. Того дважды приглашать не надо. Входит он осторожно и медленно, да и потом не спешит. Суга стонет и выгибается под его руками, Куроо целует его, привычно раздвигая языком податливые губы – и это все так нормально, так обычно, что словно смывает горькое послевкусие вчерашнего сумасшествия. Куроо впервые нормально кончает со вчерашней безумной ночи. Это совершенно неожиданно подкашивает и лишает сил.

Вместо кухни они уползают в постель, где просто валяются. Смешно сказать, но Куроо впервые в жизни после утреннего секса требуется перевести дух. А заодно появляется возможность додумать вчерашнюю мысль, мелькнувшую еще в притоне.

– Коуши, а почему это я не помню, чтобы ты нам озвучивал профиль внешности жертв? – спрашивает он.

– Потому что у тебя дырявая башка? – после секундной паузы предполагает тот.

Куроо переворачивается, одним движением укладывается сверху, закидывает руки Суги ему за голову, перехватывая своей.

– Не вынуждай меня проводить допрос с пристрастием.

– Ну, отстань, а?

– Не-а.

Суга несколько секунд буравит его осуждающим взглядом, а потом сдается:

– Потому что тогда по протоколу Дайчи был бы обязан послать под прикрытие Кенму.

Куроо выгибает бровь. Суга втихомолку обходит протоколы агентства? Вот это новость.

– Но вообще его типаж внешности только у пятидесяти семи процентов пропавших, – продолжает Суга. – Я счел это недостаточным основанием. И, между прочим, с моей стороны это всего лишь ошибка анализа, вполне объяснимая. Ну, выговор в крайнем случае.

Остальное Куроо додумывает уже сам. Озвучь все это Суга или внеси в официальный отчет, у Дайчи не осталось бы выбора. Или грубо нарушить правила агентства, а так и с должности начальника отряда вылететь недолго. А если бы в этот чертов клуб отправили Кенму, то учитывая пристрастия их босса… У Куроо по спине проскальзывает вполне ощутимый холодок.

Он склоняется и благодарно целует Сугу.

– Пошли завтракать? – предлагает тот.

– Скорее уже обедать, – хмыкает Куроо.

Обычный день после миссии. Главное, что все обошлось. А остальное – неважно.


End file.
